


Oh Won't You Please Take Me Home

by aristocraticpapyrus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternature Universe - 80s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Papyton - Freeform, Bonus AU Chapters To Come Later, Boobs Are Not Referenced To Nor Is Vaginas, Brotherly Love, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, My First Proper Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Campaigns, Politics, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Rock and Roll, Sans You Will Be Drunk, Songfic, Stranger Things references, Tags will be updated, This Will Take Eternity To Write, Worried Sans (Undertale), reader has female pronouns, vaporwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/pseuds/aristocraticpapyrus
Summary: When you applied for the first monster and human friendly college, you weren't sure what to expect.  You expected a challenge and hopefully, to make some much needed new friends.  You didn't expect to make a special connection with a skeleton and all the friends that came with him.  Cue fluffy shenanigans, discos, political campaigns, bike rides, good times and bad times.*Should be updated at least bi weekly at this rate*





	Oh Won't You Please Take Me Home

Chapter One – Take My Breath Away

 

 

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say

_Take my breath away_

_\--_

It was easy to say, today was a big day.  Not just for you, but for the world really!  The first college to welcome both humans and monsters together.  Naturally, as soon as the campus had been announced, you had applied.  Monsters, as a species, fascinated you and the idea of being able to see some up close was amazing.  You were excited as you looked through your wardrobe.  So many things to choose from…so many styles.  If you could be thankful of one thing for living in the eighties, it was the styles of the world.  From the music to the clothes.  It helped you ignore everything else. 

You settled on some jeans with rips, your favourite band shirt and a flannel shirt of your favourite colour.  You wanted to make a statement since this was the first day of the school opening.  No one knowing each other was somehow a nice prospect.  No already established friend groups meant everyone could be awkward and help each other out.  You looked at your Walkman on the bedside table.  You held it in your hands and hummed happily.  Deciding what tape to take was hard enough.  It took up ten minutes of your morning. You had decided on a new song from Guns and Roses, your favourite band.

You made sure to say goodbye to your parents before skipping outside.  You had a spring in your step as you went into the garage and took the keys for your moped.  Arguably, your most prized possession.  It was the key to your freedom, though you would prefer something more substantial like a car.  Beggars can’t be choosers.  Thankfully, the weather was nice enough for you to take your time in. 

You let your eyes wander a little as your drove forward to the college.  The neighbourhood you lived in was small, but everyone knew each other.  It was also beside the sea so that was an immediate benefit.  You had had many good summers on the beach and you couldn't imagine not living there. You felt the cool air rush through your hair as you sped up a little.  Your good mood letting you get the better of yourself.  As you got closer to the college, you saw not just humans but monsters walking to the campus.  It was a sight you never thought you’d get to see, it filled you with a deep happy feeling. You had always been one for acceptance despite living in such an unaccepting world.

You parked up your moped in one of the designated spots and looked up at the tall building. It was all glass and advanced looking.  It was apparently one of the first schools to have a fully functional observatory. There was so much to see of the college as you quickly found out when you got your map and timetable from one of the friendly staff members inside.  A mixture of human and monster employees walked around, welcoming the students to the new campus. 

 You looked down to your timetable and cringed a little at the room numbers.  You had next to no idea where any of these rooms were despite going to the tour a few weeks back.  Your classes ranged from Astrology, Psychology, English and Physics to even subjects like music.  You wanted to get a wide experience this year, so you had a fair idea of what you wanted to do next year.  Though your heart felt like it was already settled in the stars. 

You looked around to see a wide range of people in the main reception area already.  Humans dressed in all sorts of attire, from punks to goths.  Then monsters dressed in equally eccentric styles.  You fit right in then.  You smiled a little as you wondered what this place would hold for you.  What kind of people you would meet and what sort of things you would learn about. 

You headed up to your first class, Physics.  It was on the top floor of the science department.  It took you a while to get up the stairs, almost completely out of breath.  With ten minutes to spare, you decided to take a look around the classroom.  It was filled with posters about atoms, gravity and outer space.  There was a wall of books ranging from works of quantum physics to ideas about black holes.  It was…a lot.  Were you smart enough for this?  Clearly since you passed the entry exam but still…this was a lot.  You took a seat beside the window and let your attention drift off a little as people started filling in.

 

\--

 

Sans’ alarm rung out around his bedroom for about five minutes before he slammed his hand on top of it.  The ringing not seeming to go away from his head until about thirty seconds later.  He groaned quietly and curled around his pillow.  Why was the alarm set? Why did he feel like he was forgetting something a lot more important than the stuff he usually forgot. 

“SANS!! WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY!!” Papyrus banged on Sans’ door before his heavy footsteps travelled down the stairs. 

Oh, of course.  College.  

Heh, education.  Sans hadn’t been completely sold on the idea of going to college with Papyrus.  He had never been properly educated before.  School didn’t become a thing in the underground until Papyrus was six and Sans was ten.  He figured it was too late for him, so he just taught himself what he deemed necessary knowledge for his…situation.  Sans sighed and sat up slowly.  He looked around his room with bleary eyes.  He was still not used to seeing this room in the morning.  He poked around his eye sockets for excess magic that had built up over night before slowly getting out of his bed. 

 Sans looked himself up and down in his mirror and sighed again.  He wanted to make Papyrus happy by at least giving college a chance.  They said they could teach him how to get a real job doing real science.  Now that was an offer and a half.  Sans could hear the distant protests of Papyrus as he cleaned his teeth and washed his face.  Something about making breakfast and going to be late…

Sans padded back through to his room and opened his wardrobe.  One of the first things Papyrus had done when they got their new house was go on a shopping spree for new clothes.  Papyrus seemed fascinated with the styles the surface had to offer and had insisted that Sans get new clothes too.  Sans looked between the clothes with a blank expression.  He stepped into a set of denim shorts he had grown attached to along with a plain white shirt like always.  The decision to not wear his old blue hoodie was hard.  It was his favourite, but he knew he wanted to…be a new him.  So, he took his new jacket off the coat hanger.  It was a black and white thin jacket Papyrus had gotten him.  Adidas?  How was that pronounced?  Oh well…

Sans finally plodded down the stairs to see Papyrus getting his bag with all his books sorted out.  Should he have one of those?  Probably, heh.  Papyrus had huge combat boots on as well as a leather jacket and his signature red scarf.  He looked…a lot cooler in the style than Sans did. 

“URGH SANS! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG?  YOU’RE NOT GOING TO HAVE TIME FOR BREAKFAST AND…where is your bag?” Papyrus asked as he narrowed his eyes a little, looking Sans over.  Sans shrugged a little. 

“it’ll show up at some point, come on” he said as he headed to the door, his arms slung up around his neck.  “you don’t wanna be late do ya?” he said with a smirk as he opened the front door and headed out to the car.  Sans toyed with the idea of how he could never really be late unless he really tried.  He could just…pop up at the college but he had the feeling people would find that a bit weird.  If the fact that he was a skeleton didn’t freak them out first. 

Papyrus sighed and locked the door behind him as he jumped into the driver’s seat.  He didn’t say anything as he drove the car silently towards the college.  Taking notice of their new neighbourhood and smiling a little as friendly looking faces passed them by.  “HEY…SANS?” Papyrus hummed as they got closer to the college.  Sans blinked out of a daydream and hummed. 

“what’s up bro?” he asked as he looked to Papyrus, fearing that Papyrus had been talking to him for a while and he hadn’t been listening. 

“PROMISE ME SOMETHING, OKAY?”

Sans sighed, his smile faltering a little.  “you know how I feel about promises…”

Papyrus rolled his eyes.  “PROMISE YOU WILL TRY AND ENJOY YOURSELF? AND GIVE THIS PLACE A CHANCE?  YOU NEVER KNOW, YOU MIGHT LIKE IT” he said cheerfully. 

Sans slid down his seat a bit further and nodded his head a little.  “I said I would, okay?  but don’t get upset if it doesn’t work out for me” he said nonchalantly.  Papyrus tried not to look saddened as he parked the car and got out, closing the door a bit too hard for his liking.  Papyrus made sure Sans got his map and timetable, so he had some peace of mind.

“OKAY, YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES BEFORE YOUR CLASS STARTS.  YOU NEED TO GO UP THE STAIRS NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE” Papyrus said as he watched Sans be all googly eyed over the sheer size of the building on the inside. 

“…sure, gotcha” Sans said as he slowly headed to the stairs and looked over his map.  Papyrus didn’t feel totally confident about that but in the end, Sans was his older brother and should be able to take care of himself in this situation. 

Sans knew where the classroom was, the top floor of the science building, and he had ten minutes.  Then his eyes hovered over the library sign.  It was on his way and he didn’t see the harm in browsing for a few minutes.  So, Sans took a sharp turn towards the library.  It was…huge.  A lot bigger than the one in the underground, and it was spelled correctly!  He reckoned he could fit about fifty of the libraries he knew into this one.  And…was that a whole section on Physics?  Naturally, a few minutes turned into ten minutes as Sans had his skull stuck in a book about the probability of time travel. 

Sans almost dropped the book when he looked up at the clock above him.  He cursed under his breath and shoved the book back into the shelf pathetically.  He couldn’t afford to be late to his first class but…he was.  He proceeded to run out of the library, hoping people weren’t making bad assumptions about him when he’d been there for only fifteen minutes.

 

\--

 

You were taking some quick notes as the lecturer spoke about what to expect from the physics course.  It sounded like everything you hoped it would.  Modules on theoretical physics, quantum physics and even classes on space.  You knew it would be tough and a real challenge, but you weren’t one to back down. 

You, along with many others, jumped up in surprise when the door practically slammed open.  Your eyes immediately went over to see the commotion.  A…skeleton?  He stood in the doorway, puffing and looking somewhat nervous. 

“um…amma late?” he chuckled nervously as he looked to the sea of eyes looking at him. 

“Mister…Sans is it?  Take a seat and see me at the end of class” the lecturer didn’t want to make a scene out of a late student, so Sans quickly stepped around the desks and planted himself in the empty seat beside you.  Sans breathed heavily and took a few moments to get comfortable before looking to the board.  His eyes lit up a little as he looked at the modules.  Maybe this school did teach real science.  As for you? 

Your eyes were transfixed on the boy next to you.  Taking in his clothes, the smell that seemed to emanate from him, the way his face was lighting up to the way he…didn’t have a face.  Well, he did but, it was just bones. Clearly, he was a monster but, he seemed different.  He was just a skeleton.  A cute one at that.  How did that work…how did he eat and drink?  How did he talk without opening his mouth?  So many questions were going through your head that you didn’t realise you were staring, and he was staring back.  It was almost in slow motion, like from some cheesy movie.  You found your breath stuck in the back of your throat.  Your eyes made contact with the little lights in his and you felt your cheeks heat up slightly. 

_oh god, is she staring at me cuz I scare her?  does she think I look creepy?  she’s really pretty…_

You quickly tore you eyes away after you realised you were being rude and gulped a little.  Letting your eyes go to the window beside you instead.  Sans let his smirk fall as you looked away from him.  He sighed and looked down to the table he sat at.  He had no paper, no pens, no books.  He really did come unprepared as usual. 

“Hey, um, do you wanna share my book?  I have some paper you can borrow” you felt yourself speak up to him.  You couldn’t help yourself, your eyes had drifted back to him and you had seen his almost lonely expression.  Sans took a moment to turn you and recognise that you were talking to him. 

“um, sure I guess.  I swear I have these things jus…not with me” he stuttered a little as you pulled your desk over to join him as quietly as you could.  You laid the book between the two of you on the opening chapter. 

“It’s okay, we all forget things, and it’s the first day so cut yourself some slack” you offered him a soft smile as you handed him some paper and a spare pen.  Sans chuckled a little and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a makeshift smile.  As you read the chapter, trying to take good enough notes on particles and atoms, you couldn’t help but feel his eyes on you. 

You looked up to him slowly.  “Sans, right?”

Sans nodded slowly, his eyes seemingly unfocused.

“Are you taking any notes?” you chuckled a little.  Sans shook his head slowly. 

“you only need to know one thing about atoms” he said with a smirk.  You admired the way his bones moved around to show he was smirking, it looked really…nice. 

“What would that be?” you asked, smirking back at him.  Seeing you smirk back at him made a little something flip around in Sans’ chest. 

“that you can’t trust em” Sans said, his smirk growing into a grin.  You raised an eyebrow. 

“Why’s that?” you asked as you decided to humour him.  Sans chuckled a little.

“they make up everything…” Sans was scanning your face to see a reaction.  You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the pun and chuckle quietly. 

“How clever” you teased as looked back to your notes.  Sans was quite surprised.  His eyes a little wider.  He’d never had a reaction like that to his puns before.  He had people like Papyrus who hated them, people like Toriel who loved them and then people like Undyne who just didn’t get them.  But you?  You clearly understood them, but you almost proved a challenge to him.  Sans still looked dumbstruck when the lesson came to an end.  You looked to him with a funny look and chuckled.

“i’ll see you around Sans” you winked at him as you left the classroom with the rest of the students.  _A wink? Why the hell would you wink at him?!_   _That’s so not cool!_

_did she…wink at me? what does that mean? was she flirting with me or is that a human thing?_

\--

 

Turned out, you and Sans shared a lot of the same classes.  Physics, Astrology and English.  You saw him three more times that first day.  All those times left you feeling…weird.  Sure, Sans was nice.  He was really funny and good with his words.  He was a skeleton so naturally he was interesting and cool to look at.  He also had a cool sense of fashion.  Who could afford adidas and denim shorts nowadays?  Not to mention the fact that he was extremely playful. All through the first day, you weren’t sure whether he was being really nice or…maybe something more.  But, he had only just met you and you had probably given off a bad impression anyway.  But not bad enough for him to go away. 

“Hey, um, do you have a phone number?” you asked Sans before he was about to leave for the day.  Sans blinked a little and then chuckled deeply, his shoulders moving with the movement.  You blushed and growled a little at him.

“In case you need some help with the work!” you said quickly.  Sans smiled and took out a piece of paper and used the pen you gave him to write out the phone he had in his room.  His own personal phone…what a treasure. 

"call me" Sans winked at you before heading off to the parking lot. 

You squinted your eyes as you saw a taller skeleton in the car, maybe his brother.  You couldn’t help but smile softly and look down at the handle bars of your moped with a sort of giddy feeling.  Did that really just happen?  Did you just flirt with a skeleton and like it?

Yes and yes. 

 

\--

 

Papyrus could tell there was something up with Sans as he drove them home.  He noticed Sans looking off into the distance with a weird sort of…smile?  He flitted his attention from the road to his brother beside him and hummed a little. 

“SO, HOW DID YOU FIND IT?” Papyrus asked tentatively.  Sans hummed a little and leaned his head against his elbow against the car door, looking out at the sun going down slowly with an almost wistful look.

“i’was good…real good.  college is really somethin” Sans said with a soft smile appearing on his face.  Papyrus knew from that point that Sans must have met someone that had piqued his interest.  Either someone who liked puns just as much as he did or even worse, someone he really liked. 

“MAKE ANY FRIENDS?” Papyrus asked slowly.  Sans nodded slowly and chuckled. 

 

“she’s pretty cool…you’d like her” Sans said as he continued to look out the window longingly.  Papyrus smiled a little at hearing that.  He was glad Sans had managed to connect to someone, he was worried about Sans not being able to make any friends but clearly, he needed to have more faith in his brother. 

“WELL MAYBE I’LL GET TO MEET HER!” Papyrus said with a small smirk as he drove them into their driveway.  Sans hummed softly as he got out of the car with an almost day dream look on his face. 

“maybe…maybe” Sans said before retiring to his bedroom and instantly typing the number into his phone on his bedside, curling the cord around his phalange. 

 

\--


End file.
